The Power of One
by bloodyhound17
Summary: My names Naruto Namikaze, I'm six years old and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I have had a hard life because my parents neglect me for my sister. The only one that acted like a father towards me was Kurama. (Sobs) He was (sobs) the only one I could call (sobs) FATHER! Naruto has become nine in one. With the Strawhats at his side nothing will stop his wrath. REVISED.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

_**This is the hound of the hour chasing after your blood aka Bloodyhound17!**_

_**Hey my fellow blood brothers guess what new story. Something is new here and I thank Ryu Kotei the author of STRAW HAT NINJA for giving me the idea.**_

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Souls/Kurama speaking:___**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Techniques: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

_THE POWER OF ONE_

_CHAPTER 1: FAMILY PROBLEMS_

"_My names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm six years old and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, his real name is Kurama, he acts more of a father than my real dad, the Yondaime Hokage. My parents neglect me for my sister__ Natsuki because when we born the Sandaime Hokage separated the Kyuubi's soul and chakra, the chakra went into my sister, and the soul got sealed in me. Since then my parents have ignored me and made my sister the heiress and gave all their attention towards her. I have been chased and beaten by villager mobs and the Yondaime didn't even notice. Kurama acts more of a father than my biological father. Kurama taught me how to survive in the wilderness. I left Konoha to train and travel the world for my own experience, I will soon return to Konoha. Kurama is dying because he doesn't have his chakra. He said he will ask the Shinigami to replace him with nine other souls to accompany me." _

"_(Sobs) He was (sobs) the only one (sobs) I could call (sobs) FATHER!"_

_(Four years and eleven months later)_

"Hey Sanji, does this soup look good to you?" Naruto asked the blond man smoking a cigarette next to him.

It has been almost five years since Naruto left the village and Kurama died. Naruto has met the nine souls promised to him _The StrawHat Pirate Crew _and has trained with them and has learned their skills. Naruto now wears a red headband around his arm _(Like Zoro's) _a black sleeveless buttoned vest _(Like Luffy's) _black goggles around his neck _(Like Usopp's) _black pants and custom made shoes, somewhat like Sanji's but more ninja like.

"It looks great, you're getting better at your cooking skills Naruto, this shark soup smells wonderful," Sanji commented.

"So Sanji what are we doing next in our training?" Naruto asked as he slurped down his soup eagerly.

"We are going to work on your skywalk and devil leg style, even though some of the others were making it easier for you doesn't mean I'm going to be too," Sanji informed the blond jinchuuriki.

"I know, I'm just eager to get stronger and Uncle Zoro made me work out 24/7, my jaw is still sore from holding a ten ton weight in my mouth," Naruto sulked.

"I know, baka marimo, but I'm using nearly the same training method except were using weights with your legs and improve your cooking skills," Sanji explained.

"Damn it!"

"I know but you got to deal with it."

"Okay lets get to it, get into your black leg style form, ready, set, go _MOUTON SHOT!_"

_(At the gates of Konoha) _

"Finally we are back at the village, I can't wait to wipe that smug face off my sister," Naruto smirked at the idea as well as the nine forms standing behind him.

"I know you want to prove yourself Naruto, but you have to keep a profile okay," said the cyborg.

"I know, I know, hold on guys you got to dispel someone's coming!" Naruto warned as the nine forms went poof.

"I thought I sensed someone, I never thought I see you again, we thought you were kidnapped by rock nin, it's great to see you son," said the mysterious figure.

"It's nice to be back Hokage-sama, I was actually training these past few years and I was hoping I could join my sisters class," Naruto said with no emotion.

Out of the shadow came out the Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage with a frown on his face at the fact that his son called him Hokage-sama instead of father or dad or tou-san.

"If you think you are ready I have no reason doubt my own son, class starts tomorrow at seven, see you at home tonight Naruto," Minato said in a surprised/worried look as he disappeared in a yellow flash. But what he didn't know is that his son wasn't coming back to the house.

_(Elsewhere in the village)_

"Where in hell can I get a house or an apartment," Naruto said a she roamed the streets of Konoha.

"**Why don't you use the wood we got to make a house on top of that suuupeeerrrr mountain over there?"** Franky said as he pointed out that Naruto could build a house on top of the Hokage Monument.

"_Now there's an idea, but how about I build an underground house in the mountain?"_ Naruto said in his mind with a smirk on his face as he jumps on top of the roofs towards the monument.

Franky just smirked at the idea of an underground, "Now that's an idea!"

_(In the forest on top of the monument)_

"Dang you were right Franky this is a great spot," Naruto said impressed at the nice spot to make a house.

"**Ow! I'm suuuppeerr," **Franky said as he did his super pose.

"Okay let me make a hole in the ground, _SOUL FORM: RORONOA ZORO_," Naruto said as white smoke formed around him. As the smoke disappeared a man appeared with three swords at his disposal.

"_SANTORYU: USHI-BARI,"_ Zoro (Naruto) yelled out as he jumped into the air and struck the ground to make a square outline twenty feet deep into the ground. Zoro turned back into Naruto as he started the technique again.

"_SOUL FORM: MONKEY D. LUFFY,"_ Naruto muttered as more smoke surrounded him and when the smoke left, there left a man with a strawhat with an X shaped scar on his chest.

"Okay lets get this over with," said Luffy (Naruto) as a smirk covered his face.

"_GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN!"_ Luffy (Naruto) yelled as he too jumped into the air and pounded at the square rock into dust literally.

The square rock was no more. It was now turned in to little pebbles. Luffy turned back into Naruto for a slight second to make shadow clones to clean up the remains, and then turned back into Luffy to destroy more rock in the hole.

_(A few hours later)_

It took awhile but it was worth it. Naruto finally finished the foundation to the underground house and had to summon Franky to help with developing security, silent alarms that would only alert Naruto or the Strawhat crew and the development with the rest of the house.

"Finally it's over now I can go to sleep," Naruto said relieved as he fell asleep the second he hit the bed.

_(At the Namikaze house)_

"Minato I thought you said Naruto came back to the village, if you lied to me I'll make you sleep at a hotel for the rest of the year!" a redhead yelled out in worry and anger.

"I'm not lying Kushina, this morning I found him at the gates entrance and I told him I would meet him at the house," Minato said in confusion.

"Then where is he!" Kushina yelled in more anger.

"I don't know, his chakra signature disappeared nearly an hour ago, he said he wanted to be in his sisters class at the academy, so we'll find him there," Minato said in a sulking way.

"You better hope he is there or there will be one less man around!"Kushina threatened her husband.

"Hi mom, hi dad what are you talking about?" a girl came through the door.

"Natsuki we have a surprise at the academy tomorrow, I think you will like it," her father said with a smile.

"What is it, am I going to graduate on the first day or maybe even get special training?" Natsuki said in excitement.

"No something better, but you have to wait for tomorrow at the academy okay," Kushina said with another smile.

Natsuki was confused what were her parents giving her besides training.

"_Well I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow, now my older brother is out of the way, I'm going to become the clan head and I'll have everything I want and I'll become the most powerful, anyways it's not like that dope is going to fall out of the sky,"_ Natsuki thought with an evil grin. But that's where she was all wrong.

_(The next morning)_

"**Naruto-san wake up its time to go to the academy," **Robin said as she tried to wake up the little blond.

"**Oi! Naruto-baka it's time to WAKE-UP!"** Sanji yelled at Naruto.

Naruto jumped into the air from the sudden yell and got his head stuck in the ceiling.

"**Oi Naruto you better get ready for class you have an hour left," Usopp shouted the warning.**

Naruto got down and used the summoning jutsu to summon the strawhats to get everything ready. Naruto took a shower and brushed his teeth, thanks to Franky who fixed the plumbing overnight. Naruto finally came into the dining room quickly ate his breakfast which was bacon and eggs.

"Hey Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Robin you're with me," Naruto told the three who were hanging in the living room playing a racing game.

The three nodded and dispelled. Naruto climbed the ladder that let outside to see Franky working on ways to get in and out and to keep intruders out. Franky explained if intruders were found within 2 feet, they will get shocked with 40,000 volts of electricity until they fall unconscious and will be transported somewhere else.

"See you later Franky," Naruto shouted as he ran towards the edge of the mountain. There he stood between pillars.

"_SOUL FORM: MONKEY D. LUFFY,"_ Naruto muttered as smoke formed around him and out came a man with a strawhat.

"_GOMU GOMU NO… ROCKETTT!" _Luffy-Naruto shouted as he launched himself off of the mountain.

As he started to somewhat fly he turned back into Naruto. Naruto next turned into Usopp. Usopp was now coming over the academy and grabbed an ice like ball from his pouch.

"_ICE STAR: ICE RIDE,"_ Usopp-Naruto called out as he shot the tiny thing and a slide made of ice appeared. Usopp turned back into Naruto and slid down.

_**ENDING THANK GOD I'M TIRED LIKE HELL**_

_**TRANSLATIONS:**_

_SANTORYU: USHI-BARI__- THREE SWORD STYLE: BULL HORNS-_ Executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns.

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I WAS GETTING CONFUSED MYSELF. TRY TO GIVE ME MORE IDEAS FOR THE STORY. AND ANY IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES OR OTHER STORIES I HAVE MADE.**_

_**THIS BLOODYHOUND17 LEAVING ON THE BLOOD TRAIL HOME!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Show-off

Yohohohohohohohoho! This is the hound of the hour aka Bloodyhound17.

Uh this is boring… hey viewers can you help me make an intro because I'm running out of ideas.

Also I'm sorry I'm late to update, things came up and I couldn't continue for a bit. Sorry!__

SPEAKING PATTERNS:

_Souls/Kurama speaking:___**Swag**

_Humans: _Sweed

_Demonic: __**Sweed**_

_Thoughts/and maybe even flashbacks: Sweedtastic_

_Calling of Jutsu/Techniques: __SWEEDALICIOUS_

Anyways new update read for my sake!

_The Power Of One_

_Chapter 2: Show-Off_

As Naruto slid down the ice slide he could see other academy students gathering in front of the academy. The ice slide ended on the roof of the academy, and it didn't seem anyone noticed. He then saw the Hokage and his wife and daughter approach the academy. The wife and daughter stayed in the crowd while the Hokage stopped at the front door of the academy building.

"Welcome one and all to the Ninja Academy…." The Yondaime started to ramble about the academy and what not. (I'm not good with speeches)

While the Hokage rambles, a certain blonde starts to plan. _"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU," _Naruto whispered quietly as four kage bunshin appeared. Then all four clones used the soul form technique and turned into: Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin. (They look the way they did after the two year timeskip)

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked the four.

"How about we get some meat!" Luffy said as he had a dream bubble about him eating meat.

"How about we appear in the classroom with a flashy pose!?" Usopp said with a smirk.

"How about we appear in front of the group with a flashy pose!?" Chopper suggested excitingly.

"How about we just blend in with the crowd?" Robin suggested with a smile.

"I like Robin-chan's idea, it's smarter than your ideas," Naruto pointed out, making Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp sweatdrop and Robin smile and blush a tiny bit. (There is no pairing as of yet)

Minato just finished his speech and students started to pile into the academy. As he watched his daughter walk into the academy his wife came up to him with an angry face. "I don't see him Minato!" Kushina said with a angry tone.

"I-I- I don't know where he is he said he was going to be here, maybe he already went in without us knowing," Minato said nervously and scared out of his mind at his wife.

"Well you better find out if he is, and if he isn't there you will have no access to the compound for a month!" Kushina shouted threateningly as she marched home with a tick mark on her forehead.

Minato started to look into classes looking at the attendance and see the introductions of the new years. He finally made it into Iruka's class, though no one notices him and see's his daughter Natsuki introduce herself.

"My name is Natsuki Namikaze, I like my parents and learning new techniques and getting stronger _and Sasuke_, I dislike not learning techniques, and people getting in my way of training _and love, _my hobbies are training, hanging with my friends, _and following Sasuke,_ my dreams are to become stronger than my dad and mom and become the strongest ninja,_ and marry Sasuke," _Natsuki exclaimed as she whispered some parts to herself, and only a few people heard. (I'm making Natsuki a fangirl in a way but a strong one at that, I don't know about a pairing with her and someone…_Sasuke)_

"Okay next person, the one with the spiky blond hair," Iruka said as the spiky kid came down to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto, my likes are my family, swords, music, making new things, training, reading, cooking, making medicine and relaxing."

Minato smiled as he let out a sigh of relief as he heard Naruto saying he liked his family but his smile turned upside down when he heard his dislikes.

"My dislikes are my biological family, and when my older siblings baby me, my hobbies are training with my brother Zoro, cooking with my brother Sanji, reading with my sister Robin and playing music with my uncle Brook, my dream is to become the strongest in the world and make my biological family pay for abandoning me to favor my younger sister," Naruto finally finished as he said the last part darkly.

Minato was angry with himself for favoring his daughter and ignoring his son completely, he also wondered who were these people that Naruto mentioned. Did he get adopted?

(In class)

As Naruto said his name, Natsuki's eyes widened._ "What is this idiot doing here, he better not get in my way." _Natsuki thought as her teeth grinded against each other.

The only person that noticed her frustration was Sasuke Uchiha. _"What's wrong with Natsuki-chan, is it because of that boy? I'll make sure to take him down a few pegs."_

As class went on Naruto slept through the whole thing considering he read all the books on history and academics with Robin. But he could feel two hateful glares facing him coming from Sasuke and his oh so _little sister. _He just smite the relationship he had with his sister years ago and spat at the word.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at the sleeping blond as said blond lifted his head up at the harsh voice. "Yes sensei?"

"Tell me about the Third Hokage and the Fourth Hokage," Iruka said hoping to catch the blond off guard since he slept through the entire lesson but was disappointed and yet happy when he heard Naruto.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen was the Third Hokage who hailed from Konoha's Sarutobi clan. He was part of Team Tobirama alongside Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane under the leadership of the Second Hokage. He was also trained by the First Hokage and would later become the teacher of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru and the third man to hold the title God Of Shinobi, and is also known to be the grandfather of Konoha.Minato Namikaze, renowned as Konoha's Yellow Flash, was a legendary shinobi who became the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure. In time, Minato was put in charge of a genin team of his own, consisting of Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake. 11 years ago a powerful creature known as the Kyuubi attacked the ninja village Konoha, killing many people. In response, the leader of Konoha– the Fourth Hokage– sacrificed his life in order to kill it." Naruto explained with a straight face as he went back to sleep.

Iruka was amazed at the summary of the hokages from Naruto, he guessed he did pay attention in class. Soon after that he began to ask the continuously sleeping blond a question at the end of each lesson that was taught that day, and it annoyed Naruto to no end.

As class ended since it was a half day, Naruto left the building, and as he tried to leave academy grounds he heard a voice calling out to him. "Hey dope!" Naruto turned around to see the Uchiha. "What do you want Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked questioningly.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Okay I guess, but why?" Naruto asked as he got into the black leg stance of Sanji's.

"You were bothering Natsuki-chan, you were making her mad, and I plan to take you down a few pegs to show your place!" Sasuke said as he prepared to charge.

(A few seconds earlier)

Natsuki just left the building to see a crowd. "What's going on over there?" she asked herself as she walked over to the crowd and pushed her way through to the front to see Sasuke and hear.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded as he got into a fighting stance.

"Okay I guess, but why?" Naruto asked as he got into a stance.

"You were bothering Natsuki-chan, you were making her mad, and I plan to take you down a few pegs to show your place!" Sasuke said.

At this Natsuki blushed deep red as Sasuke her childhood friend was fighting Naruto in her behalf. She put her hand in the middle of her chest as she could feel her heart beating rapidly.

(Back to the present)

Sasuke then started to charge at Naruto, attempting to punch him in the face then he heard.

"_LEGS," _Naruto simply said as he kicked at Sasuke's legs tripping him and then. _"RIBS,"_ Naruto said as he stepped aside and brought his leg hard into Sasuke's chest making him double over and then not even letting him touch the ground. _"COLLIER," _Naruto said as he forced his leg that was on Sasuke's chest into his neck which sent him flying into a nearby tree making a imprint of himself as he landed upside down and then collapsed onto the ground close to unconsciousness.

Natsuki was then wide eyed at the short one sided fight. "_Sasuke…_SASUKE!" Natsuki screamed as she ran towards her childhood friend and crush, tears coming out of her eyes.

She quickly got to Sasuke and got on her knees and put his head on her lap. "SASUKE, SASUKE ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Natsuki said in a high tearful voice as Sasuke's eyes opened shakingly.

"N-N-Natsuki-chan, I-I-I tr-ied," Sasuke said as he coughed up some blood.

"Shhh… save your breath everything's going to be fine Sasuke-kun," Natsuki said quietly as tears ran down her face.

"I don't like seeing you cry Natsuki-chan," Sasuke said wiping away Natsuki's tears off her face as he went into unconsciousness.

"Someone get the nurse!" Natsuki shouted as she stayed by Sasuke's side as a random person ran into the academy and a crowd surrounded them.

As the nurse came and carried Sasuke to the infirmary. Natsuki sent a sharp and fearful glare at Naruto.

"What is wrong with you? Why did you that? You could've killed him," Natsuki said as she stood right in front of Naruto with tears running down her face and puffy eyes.

"He asked for a fight, I gave him a fight, plain and simple," Naruto said as he disappeared when Natsuki tried to punch him.

"I'll get you for this!" Natsuki shouted into the air with anger.

THE END

How did you guys like this chapter. A Natsuki X Sasuke Pairing. That's nice. Also for the people telling me about Slugterra ideas I'm not sure if it's a go. But I'll try and also I'll give a poll for Naruto's pairing. And try to review on what girls Naruto should be paired with and no harems.. well maybe.

Bye bye


End file.
